Closure
by taylorromance
Summary: Sonic believes,'As Emily Dickinson once said; Hope is the thing with feathers.' Amy didn't know how true that was until she met him...Oh boy! How he changed her life...
1. Chapter 1

**New story? NEW STORY! Yes new story! I know, I know. One of these stories will be finished! I could never leave and unfinished story my lovelies! Anyway, I think you all will like this story.**

**Taylorromance**

**Closure**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

_...I wanna dedicate this to those who never made it_

_From kindergarten to the 12th I never graduated_

_Yo, but college wasn't for some of us_

_So we joined the service_

_I seen a kid get murdered in 'Nam listening to Elvis_

_But on the out looking in_

_Things stay the same_

_But at the same vein_

_Looking out the whole world's changed_

_So keep your head up_

_Don't get caught up in the fast bucks_

_And find your mom crying while your lying in a black tux_

_Trust me_

_We don't need no education says a young man_

_Sitting in class_

_(Sitting in class)_

_School is out 3 o'clock on the dot_

_He had beef with some kids and he got shot, oh Lord._

I bobbed my head along to the music with my pencil and sketching pad in my hand. I couldn't help but look out the window to see the beautiful day. I couldn't see it. It didn't exist. I knew it didn't exist. Everything this song was implying was completely right in my life. Living in the ''hood'' as most mobians called it wasn't very pleasant. You always had to watch your back. And not to forget to mention how lucky you'd be to be in a gang. I shut myself completely from this world, always staying lock in my room unlike my brothers and sisters. My oldest brother, Jamar or as we call him; Jaybird was always out on the streets. His best friend Johnny was shot last week from a robbery they done a while ago. Some say the killers are after him now. Mom thought it was best to send him over to Aunt Claire's but that didn't work. Jamar is home safe...for now.

Not only did we worry about Jaybird's life, but also our mother's strength. My dad finally left us for a new family after our little brother, Kendall was conceived. Mom tries to raise eleven kids on her own, but half the time she barely knows where is who and when they coming back. Especially my twin, Rosy. She was always out and about although she was nothing like our brother, Jaybird. Every single night it would be a new date; new guy. If he was lucky she'd take him home and I would be sleeping on the couch or in Laura and Almira's room.

Being the eighth oldest child wasn't hard, I guess. I had some special priorities like if I wanted to go out on my own mom wouldn't mind. She trusted me unlike Rosy and the others. I done well in school although I didn't have any friends. I only hung out with a cream colored rabbit named Cream. The irony, right? She was alright for a friend. She invited me over, other times I turned her down. She always walked to school with me and went places with me. I'd say we've become very close since we first met. The best part about Cream? She has a normal family, even if her dad died when she was very young. She has a step-dad that loves her as if she was his from the beginning and she has this adorable four-year-old little brother. Keaton? I think that was his name. Cream's mother, Vanilla was the sweetest woman I ever met. She was kind and could be trusted. I knew I envied Cream. She had a better life than me and the best part is that she lived in the suburbs.

When I stared out the window again this time my earphones out my ears. The sun was beginning to set and the nightly nightmares were soon coming forth. Something unfamiliar caught my eyes. A large moving van was outside and then two other Uhauls came. I cocked my head to the side, confused. The drivers got out the car and began moving the boxes into the empty house across the street. Wow! Someone was moving back there? No one ever touched that place ever since I was six! The woman that lived there was murdered in her own upstairs bathroom. They never caught the killer and they found her body when I was ten. I never knew the woman, but from the neighborhood she was the sweetest woman that lived in this part of the projects.

I raised my window for some air. A few voices I heard that was new to the neighborhood. Two boys, a green hedgehog, carrying a football and a blue hedgehog running a few paces down. I watched them ,curious at what they were doing. Suddenly the ball went flying and the blue hedghog caught it skillfully. ''Touchdown for Sonic!'' The blue hedgehog threw the ball towards the green hedgehog. ''Stop being so cocky all the time, bro!" The green hegehog shouted.

''Amyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!'' Great, my annoying twin sister pops into our room wearing one of her skimpy outfits she thinks is cute. She annoyed the hell out of me...like all the time. ''Amy!''

''What?''

''Come with me to the store.'' She plopped down on my bed, playing with my ankles. I pulled away from her. ''Why can't you go by yourself?''

''You know how paranoid mom gets.''

''Call one of your booty calls.'' My ears perked when I heard her laugh.

''Amy!'' flipped her hair, a sign she always does to get her way. It worked most of the time. ''Please.'' Then it was the eyes. The large green eyes we shared that could manipulate anyone. Anyone...but each other.

I sighed loudly before climbing off the bed and closing the window down. ''I'll be ready in two minutes.'' She gave a squeak and ran into the bathroom. I walked ot the closet and pulled out something simple; jeans and a shirt that said 'Pink Brat'. Rosy and I shared different styles. I loved the girly fhasion trend, but I also liked comfy things such as sweats and a baggy shirt. Rosy loved those outfits that shows all her assets. We were both growing wonderfully, but I was fine with leaving mines hidden. Living in a neighborhood like this means you're just asking to be raped. Last week little sweet Angela only thirteen was raped and became pregnant a few weeks later. And I know Rosy isn't a virgin any longer. I wonder who her first was?

I walked downstairs the T.V. was blasting with Laura, Almira and Kendall watching Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. They seriously loved that movie. This is like the fifteenth time they watched it this week! I grabbed the controller from the table and turned it down.

''Hey!'' Kendall gave me a disapproval look.

''You're the only three watching T.V. I think you can hear it well enough.'' I set the controller back down. Mom was working in late again and from the kitchen I saw Melanie and Tyler cooking dinner. ''What we having?'' I asked.

Tyler placed a few bowls on the table as I grabbed a fruit from the basket. ''Aren't you going to the store with Rosy?'' He asked me and I nodded. He grabbed a list from the Fridge and handed it to me. ''Grab these items on the list. That way dinner will be finished by time mom gets back. And don't go to that one store Glendale Avenue. Go to the one by Lake Montgomery, will you? That place has amazing taste in spices!'' I nodded, uninterested. Tyler was a good cook-no, scratch that! He was an amazing cook! Just like him, Melanie was his in-training girl. ''You want anything, Melanie?'' I asked.

''Buy some Pads!'' She shouted towards me. Tyler stared at her as if she'd grown two heads. She smiled sheepishly at him. ''What? A girl has to bleed and it's only preparing our-''

''I know what it does!'' Tyler shook his head. ''It still doesn't erase the fact that I think it's disgusting.''

''It's called nature.'' I chimed in.

''Nature stinks.'' Tyler threw the some of the bowls in the sink. ''Now, I don't feel like cooking.'' He joked.

''Lets go Amy!'' Rosy shouted from the stairs. I grabbed another apple from the tray and out the door we left.

We stopped on the front porch. The evening lights were bright orange, making us see through the night. I heard the same voices from upstairs and saw the two same guys throwing the football around. Rosy had that look in her eye when she was ready for a new boy toy. I stared at the direction and caught a glimspe at the both of them. The green one seemed to caught my twin's eyes as she strode over towards them. I blocked her path. ''The store.'' I pointed the other way.

''Can't I just have a little bit of fun?'' She brushed past me with a flip of her hair. I'm quite tired of Rosy doing this, like, all the time. Whenever we see cute boys she makes it her right to talk to them! What if they have an girlfriend? Wife? Older guy? She's so clueless sometimes! Sometimes? All the time!

''Hi.'' I could hear her sultry voice from where I was standing. I rolled my eyes and stomped my way by her side just in time for her to say, ''Why come you move here?'' I stayed quiet, finding my shoes interesting to stare at.

''You know,'' the green one chuckled. ''Family business.''

''Yeah.'' Rosy agreed. ''So, you have a girlfriend?''

''No. Why?'' He stared at her, suspiciously. I finally looked into his blue eyes. On the side of him the other hedgehog caught me looking at him. A blush crept up onto my face as I looked away. ''My name's Rosy and this is my sister, Amy.'' A flip of her hair and she motioned to me. I waved in a lazy way. ''Hey.''

''Not much enthusiam meeting new people, I see.'' The green hedgehog chuckled. ''No worries my name's Scrouge and this bafoon-''

''Shut yo monkey lookin-ass up!'' The blue hedgehog interrupted him. Scrouge laugh. ''My name's Sonic.''

''And just like his name he's super fast.'' Scrouge said.

''Nice to meet you young ladies.'' Sonic extended his hand to shake ours, each planting a kiss atop.

Rosy giggled. ''He's such a gentlemen!'' Yeah, a gentlemen. Which threw me a good distance off. I was the only one who caught the look on Sonic's face. It was friendly and inviting. I gulped and never turned to look back at him. Rosy managed to get to know Scrouge a bit more before they were called inside the house by a female they dubbed as Sonia. I guess a sister?

Just like we planned to do earlier, we walked to the store. We didn't take Glendale as I told Rosy Tyler wanted us to go on Lake Montgomery. So we did. The store was small and affordable for buying things we need. We didn't have much money as mom always stated when we wanted things. When Christmas came around or my birthday I don't expect to get anything since we don't have much money. My mom worked in a cafe as a waitress, so she worked below minimum wage, but she did love us. She'd never give up on his like dad done so many years ago.

''I don't feel like going home.'' I hear Rosy sigh.

''Why not?''

''Mom going to give me the shitload again.'' She huffed as as we waited in line to pay for our items. I wanted to laugh. Mom always gave Rosy the talk about a successful life, but Rosy wasn't interested in any of that.

''Don't worry-''

''I'm not.'' She sharply told me. ''I'm going over Xavier's tonight.''

''You still messing with that retarded fool?''

''He's not retarded, Amy!"' Rosy rolled her eyes. And...wait for it...the hair flip. ''He's very sweet and cares about me.''

''So did John, Ryan, Markus, Logan.'' Mind me that those names aren't real. I was only making a joke so Rosy can understand how stupid her decision is.

''Whatever.'' When it was finally our turn, I put in the pin code to pay for the items. Once that was done we walked with the bags back home.

''What about that green hedgehog? He seemed to like you.'' Sadly, he didn't know what he was in for.

''Scrouge?'' Rosy's eyes lit up. ''Oh yeah, he's very worth it. I'll give it a few weeks before I have sex with him.''

''Thank you for putting it very vague.'' I didn't need her to give me the visual setting. ''Hope everything goes well with you and him.'' Sometimes I began to think my sarcasm is real.

''And his brother?''

Brother? ''What about him?''

''Sonic. He's very hot. You could get him-''

I stopped her right there, shaking my head rapidly. ''No, no, no, no, no. I'm good.''

''You need to get laid.'' She playfully said to me. I huffed at her and shook my head. She pouted at me. ''Don't get mad at me. This coming from the girl who never had a boyfriend in her life and when they become interested in you, you'll lose your chance!''

''Good.'' I nodded. ''They don't need a chance anyway.''

''Why do you have to be so...'' Rosy was fuming with words as she looked around the dark surrounding. Standing outside in the middle is kinda dangerous for two fourteen year old girls. ''You!'' If it was troubling her to get that out, I could do nothing about it but shrugged. We continued to trek home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chaper to Closure. I hope this story becomes popular, yet inspiration. The song I used in the previous chapter was called New Day by Wyclef. Very good song and rapping that my Dad and I love! So... without further ado, enjoy this sweet chapter too.**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_**Amy's P.O.V**_

Like I told you before. I have ten siblings, one single parent and a messed up ragged house. My siblings, just like every other siblings, is annoying as hell. Especially my little siblings. My older brother, JayBird? I already told you about him, right? He just turned nineteen, apart of a deadly gang, his best friend got shot and killed a few weeks ago, and now they are after him. In short words, I don't think Jaybird will make it. But since he's my brother, I won't jinx him. My second oldest brother, Tyler. He was a sweet, funny guy that seriously loved to cook. He dreams of opening his own restaurant someday called ''Poppins'' or something like that. Out of all my siblings, Tyler was my favorite. He was eighteen years old. He acted like a father more than a brother to me and he had the most sweetest girlfriend ever! Elvira came to our house almost everyday to hang out with Rosy and me. Melanie was the third oldest. She was seventeen Just like our brother, Tyler, she loved to cook. Actually bake, something she taught me when I was a young age. Melanie was quiet, smart and kept herself withdrawn from the world; just like me. She always wrote stories and dreamed of becoming an author. Matthew and Josie are both sixteen. Just like Rosy and me, they were twins. Matthew was close to dad, and when I say close; **inseparable**. Josie was daddy's little girl. When dad left us, Josie fell in the arms of her boyfriend Adam, and moved in with him a few months later. Mom didn't object, she was tired as it is running after all her kids. Matthew worked a lot. In a club, I think. He would come home, tired. Sometimes drunk or high. It was like...he had the life sucked out of him. Marilyn was fifteen and so far... the most understanding when it came to my problems. We talked all the time, even though she was rarely home to see us. Marilyn lived with grandma after granddad died to some sickness. Grandma couldn't take care of herself and everyone in our family knew how nurturing Marilyn was. I miss her even though I talked to her every day or text. Rosy was fifteen minutes older than me. I already told much about her. She was fourteen like me. She really annoyed the hell outta me, but...there's no other way I would have it. Even though she was loud, nosy, and competent. I did respect her opinions. I hate to admit it, but we thought alike. I don't know if that's only a twin thing or something, but oh well! My little sister Laura was twelve. She was one of those angel, demon acting things. Everyone at school tells us how much of a darling she was, but we knew once she gets home the evil sprints out of her like a lion chasing prey. Almira just turned ten. She was a friendly outgoing child and boy! Did she get most of her traits from Rosy! Almira would tell you like it is and you can't say she's a bitch for speaking her mind and opinions. Sometimes we just need mobians like that. And Kendall...sweet, sweet baby Kendall. Even though he's a wreck, tornado and hurricane; the boy was my _baby_. He was six years old and as bad as hell! He always gave mom a chase for her money and didn't stop for nothing. His specialty? Irritating the hell out of you!

_And speaking of being irritated..._

Rosy was across from my bed, her feet on the wall while her long pink quills dangled to the floor. I stared at her, annoyed. She was doing that hyper,** I'm-so-cute**! girl giggle on the phone with that green boy next door. I was trying to focus on my drawing. On my sketch pad, I didn't get far. I drew a vase, decorated with tiny hearts and stars. I had to finish the flower and the butterfly. So far, I only got to the stem. ''Oh really? I can't believe you would do something like that! That's your little brother!'' She laughed in hysterics again.

''Rosy, will you shut the hell up!? I'm trying to focus!'' I hissed her way. She, of course, ignored me and talked louder. After a few minutes of listening to their uncanny conversation, I decided to leave the room, sketchpad and pencil in hand. I shut the door with a thud as I saw our mother come up the stairs, taking off her working cap. ''Momma?'' I called, surprised. She usually came home late. She looked up at me, into my green eyes and a ghost of a smile appeared. ''Hey baby,'' She yawned and made her way to hug me. ''Where's Rosy?''

''The room.'' I pointed to the door. ''Don't go in there. She's busy on the phone.'' Momma nodded at me as she turned to go in her room. I called out, ''How come you're home so early?''

She shook her head. Her used to be full of life hazel eyes were this dark dull grey with no shining light. ''Boss gave me a day off. I think I'm going to bed.'' She turned the knob on her door and went inside.

I walked out the front door to the front porch. It was beautiful, but looking at the neighborhood made me think otherwise. Just like our ragged house, the other houses on the streets looked ratchet as well. Many mobians were out today, surprisingly. I even seen Shadow and the rest of the snakes. Where was Jaybird? Was he with them? Now that I think about it, I didn't see Jaybird for a week now. Where could he be off hiding? Maybe it was none of my business. I remembered how I used to cry for Jaybird when something bad happen. He would always hold me close and sing to me. His voice was so soothing and beautiful...now, I can't cry tears for him that he's causing. It's just not worth it anymore.

I tried to focus on my drawing. I felt a pair of eyes looking at me from across the street. Of course, the blue hedgehog from the other day. He stared at me, his head seemed to cock to one side and his green eyes watched me attentively. This made me blush as I tried to not look up again. To push the pressure off, I tucked my pink hair behind my ear. I glanced at him again and he just sat there. He was staring at me. I don't know if I should watch my back or be thankful that a boy is interested in me. Even though he's not the first.

''What?'' I mouthed at him. He smiled at me, but didn't reply. I gave him a small smile and looked away. I began to draw delicately at first, letting the pencil control my movements. My sketches always came out perfect as others would say. They say amazing work, I saw a need for major improvement. I finally got to work on the fluttering butterfly. I wanted to make it look like the butterfly was landing on the flower's vase. That's the vision I had in mind.

Something or...someone was blocking my light. I looked up. ''Hi?'' I said to the overlooking boy, awkwardly.

''Hey.'' He said casually with a smile. ''What are you working on?''

''A drawing.'' I shrugged.

He reached out his hand. ''May I see?'' I shrugged, handing him the sketchpad. Instead of looking at that one picture, he flipped through the whole sketchpad, looking at all my previous work. His eyes grew wide as he began to trace over my work. The sides of his mouth turned into a smile as he began to nod his head. ''This is interesting.''

''How so?'' I wasn't interested in the conversation, but why not be nice? He was new here and I bet he needed to hear a few tips to survive, what we called ''Da Hood''. The boy took a seat next to me with my sketchpad in hand. One particular drawing he was staring at was a city I made a few months ago. I pictured tall building, lights and stars everyone. I don't know what possessed me to draw something like that, but everyone I showed it to liked it. A lot, actually.

''I mean these drawings,'' He held a breath. ''They are amazing. I especially like the city you drew. So big and beautiful. The city you want to live in?'' He asked, smiling at me. I turned my attention to the ground, picking up a stone and throwing it across the street. ''Nah, I was just in the mood.''

''What kind of mood?''

''Does it matter?'' I stared at him. He shrugged and suddenly started laughing. ''What's so funny?'' I looked around to see what caused the source of his laughing fit.

''You're just soooooooo beautiful.'' He told me. I quickly stared at him in disbelief. I pointed a finger at me, confusingly. ''Me? You got to be kidding.''

He frowned. '' I'm not.''

''Right.'' I replied, sarcastically. ''But I see what you're trying to do even though it could never work. I'm not one of those girls.''

''What?'' He laughed again. ''You don't enjoy compliments?''

''It's just a game so you can win your way into my pants. Seen it before.'' I waved him off. ''I'm not that type of chick.'' He stared at me for a while like I shot his very soul. He snorted. ''I'm not a player, Amy.''

I was taken aback. ''You remember my name?''

''Why wouldn't I?'' He smirked. ''Do you remember mines?'' What was it again? Hugh? Justin? Maurice? David? I repeatedly opened my mouth to say something, but I looked like a fish out of water. This was sooooo embarrassing!

''Is your name?...'' I stalled time, looking around for any signs. Why would his name be found outside, anyway? Why can't we all just wear name tags! It'd be better that way! ''Chruitrian-''

''It's Sonic.'' He shook his head with a roll of his eyes in annoyance. Oh...right. How can I ever forget a name like that? Sounds unique, I guess.

I nodded. ''Sorry.''

''Right.'' Was he being sarcastic with me? I swear if this guy is going to be mad about me forgetting his name then we're never going to hit it off!

_**Hold on!**_

Why would I want to hit it off with him?

''Well, you know what they say!'' He tried to cheer the mood, ''If suddenly you forget me do not look for me, for I shall already have forgotten you. '' No...no, I don't think anybody ever says that. When I gave him a confused look, he gasped at me. ''Don't you know poetry? That's Pablo Neruda!'' I stared at him again, confused. Who the heck was he? ''I see you don't read poetry.''

''I'm not a poet.'' I say softly, smiling at him. ''Are you one?'

He nodded enthusiastically at me. ''I write poetry, learn them by heart, collect them and...everything!'' He finished breathlessly.

''Oh?''

''Yeah.'' His emerald eyes once stared at me, but now found the ground interesting. ''I c-c-c-could tell you one.'' He scooted closer to me and our faces met. I smiled and nodded. ''Sure why don't you.''

''I wrote it a long time ago,'' He played with his fingers and I waited for the words to leave his mouth.

_''A passion is a passion,_

_burning in the fire,_

_Desire is desire,_

_that everyone's looking forward to._

_That single flame, flickering in the window,_

_gives you a chance to be free again._

_Follow your heart, follow your desires,_

_And let that flame die out, once you found it.''_

I was quite impressed. It was a short with such intense meaning to it. I wondered what it meant and I longed to ask him, but he sat there, staring at his hands with his head bent. I left it there and we sat there in the comfortable silence. After a few good minutes that felt like eternity, Sonic stared at me again, the intense look in his green eyes back. ''So, tell me something about yourself.''

''Nothing to know.''

''There's something that must be about you!'' He stared in the distance, a sigh of relief escaping from him. ''It's gorgeous out here.'' I was, once again, taken aback. Did he not see the ugly houses? The bumpy cracked up streets? The yellow dry grass?

''Ummm...I don't see it.'' I told him honesty.

''Why not?''

''Are you not looking around you? Trash everywhere!'' I pointed around us. ''Look at these houses? They looked like they went through too many tornadoes! And this grass-''

''You're focusing on the wrong things.'' He cut me off.

''What?'' I asked, annoyed.

''As Emily Dickinson once said; Hope is the thing with feathers.'' As he tapped my nose, playfully. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when he attacked me with this poetry crap. I mean seriously, who the heck was Emily Dickinson anyway?

''Um, okay. I guess.'' I shrugged.

''Do you even know what that even means?''

''Nope.''

Sonic let out a sigh of annoyance. ''You see a terrible neighborhood, I see hope that maybe something's going to happen to make this place better-''

I laughed out loud. ''This is the hood, Sonic. The projects, nothing ever gets better in this place.'' I told him, bitterly.

He was quiet for a few minutes in a thinking position before shaking his head. Why did he always have to disagree about things? ''Anything and anyone can change. It takes loyalty, love, trust and most importantly hope. This place could get better. I dream it will.''

''You dream too big, then.'' I told him.

''And you dream too small.''

All too soon, Almira peeped her head outside and waved at the boy next to me. ''Are you Amy's boyfriend? Sorry to interrupt you two love birds.'' She teased. I got up, ready to strangle her, but hearing Sonic laugh somehow made me feel calm.

''What do you want, brat?''

''Momma needs you to go pick up Kendall from daycare.'' She instructed. ''Better hurry before you have to pay.'' I huffed loudly before standing up and stretching. Sometimes you must never argue, just go with the flow. It's what I did most time. Unlike my siblings, I wanted momma to be at peace.

''Alright.''

''Want some company?'' Sonic asked.

I shook my head. ''Rosy's going to go with me.'' I turned to Almira. ''Tell that bitch to come downstairs!'' She giggled and ran inside the house.

''Why would you call your sister that?'' Sonic asked, incredulously.

I giggled. ''When we're this_ tight_ we call each other anything.'' I winked his way.

* * *

As Rosy and I took the turn on Glendale Avenue where the small daycare was ten blocks away, the sirens of the police caught us. We stopped in our tracks and being the nosy girls we were, we stared at the eight police cars blocking a few houses down. Rosy ran to the other side of the street to get a better look. I followed her.

''What's going on?'' She smirked as she stared at a bunny couple talking to the police. The air around reeked with death and I covered my nose, gagging. ''Don't you smell that?'' I whispered to Rosy. She shrugged. ''I'm used to it.''

''What?''

''Nothing.'' She smiled at me, faking a laugh. Nice try sis, but I will find out. All to fast, the ambulance came along with a few other police cars. Whatever happened, it was serious. ''It was the same as before. Ebony hedgehog with six others around him. It was this one dark brown hedgehog that shot our little girl though. He was so...'' Rosy and I gasped, horrified when the male bunny and the policemen walked off. Ebony hedgehog? None other than Shadow. And dark brown hedgehog? Jaybird.

''Jamar is always up to something.'' Rosy shook her head. ''I can't believe the Snakes would so something so stupid!'' She continued to fume. I wasn't surprised. The snakes was the gang my brother joined at fourteen. Shadow was the leader of this group. I think Rosy used to date him, but he was an older guy...urgh! Rosy!

''I wonder where Jamar is now?'' I didn't ask anyone in particular. The question was rhetorical, but Rosy answered anyway. Well, kind of.

''I just hope he's safe.'' She replied. I nodded in agreement. Losing our dad was killing us in the beginning. We used to wish he was **dead** instead of leaving us for a hotter, younger chick and raising a family with her. I can't give a shit anymore. My family are taking my tears for granted! I'm not crying over someone who is worthless to me now.

''Come on,'' I looped arms with my annoying twin. ''Lets go pick up little bubble.'' A nickname I've given Kendall ever since he was born.


End file.
